User talk:Thomas Kong62704
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thomas Kong62704 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bjbarnett2011 (Talk) 06:36, November 24, 2012 Yesnet Yesnet Channel in Future: Yesnet 2, Yesnet 3, Yesnet Movies and Yesnet Series & Drama. Thomas (talk) 02:50, November 25, 2012 (UTC) New dream TV station logos So Thomas Kong62704 and Lukesams, do you want to create and upload all of the Benton TV station logos and do you want to create the pages of Haskell TV station logos please??? New Wiki! Hello! There is a new Wiki, named the "Fictional TV Stations Wiki" Visit it here: http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_TV_Stations_Wiki - User:Lukesams (talk) 20:14, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 00:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 1989-2009 Taco Shell logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 11:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well Then, I suggest you please make me an image of the 1995-2007 Lazy Stores logo. Lukesams (talk) 11:14, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 1999-present Stalker Department Stores logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 10:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2006-present Almost Pizza logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 11:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2004-present WcDaniel's logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 11:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2008-present Burger Fool logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 11:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2011-present Oren Restaurants logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 12:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2009-present TMart logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 12:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2007-present Veggie Delite Productions logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 12:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Well Then, I suggest you please make me an image of the 2012-present Candlelight Grocery Stores logo. Lukesams (talk) 12:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2012-present Pasta Expresso logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 12:57, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2012-present Trendy's Seafood logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 1:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Well Then, I suggest you please make me an image of the 2012-present Good Subs logo. Lukesams (talk) 1:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) LogoPlus's Request Make a request. REQUEST You can a request? Block TontoniMommy Thomas, are you able to block TotoniMommy of this wiki? DonaldoForever (talk) 11:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) About that What I want to say is: can you block TotoniMommy in this wiki? If you can't, tell to an administrator to block him. DonaldoForever (talk) 11:43, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make an image of the 2007-present 2CA Stores logo? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 16:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Just to give you a message You're such a good graphic designer! You should work for a network. eqqy (talk) 02:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please make a variation of the 1999-present BBB Pictures logo made exclusively for the film "Green Strips" (2006)? Thank You! Lukesams (talk) 22:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) 2008 WUA logo Can you update the 2008 WUA logo, based in this intro? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjuZF5t4hKc DonaldoForever (talk) 15:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Super Lamont Hello Thomas How's it Going? Go to Logopedia Fake Edition/Logofanonpedia Check out my Wiki: Logopedia Fake Edition/Logofanonpedia A place for fake/fan-ficiton/imaginary/fan-art logos. Go to http://logosfake.wikia.com/ site. Thank you! -TLM :Hey TK! Why are you not going to Logofanonpedia/Logopedia Fake Edition? Come and join me. -TLM